1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a kind of nipper type record cleaner whose cleaning is assured, and whose operation is simple and fast, and hence, it prolongs the life of a record.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
All music lovers know that the life of a record depends on the maintenance of the record, and the main part of the maintenance is the cleaning of the record. Conventional record cleaners are generally unilateral and usually bend the record when cleaning it because of unbalanced force applied thereon (note that the record is pressed on one side only). Further, hands of the user most frequently than not, touch the sound grooves when holding the record in cleaning, and this, if repeated for a number of times, will damage the sound grooves of the record no matter how slight it may be.